Okonomiyaki Summer
by Ranma Saotome1
Summary: What do Ranma and Ukyou enjoy most about summertime?


DISCLAIMER:None of these characters are mine,and no copyright infringement is intended.Summer may finally be over in California,but it hasn't stopped me from cranking out this yet another romantic piece featuring the Angel and Buffy of Japanese anime.^_^This ISN'T a lemon. 

Okonomiyaki Summer(A Ranma 1/2 fanfic),by Mike Rhea 

********************************************************************* 

It was early July.A typical summer day in Japan's Kansai region.The region was under a heat spell.School was out for the summer,and just about everyone was hitting the beaches. 

Ranma and Ukyou Saotome were no exception.Though it was their first summer together since not only marrying but also moving out of Tokyo, they knew that okonomiyaki would be a hot beachside business;which is why for the summer,they moved their okonomiyaki business out of its normal location in western Kyoto and to the beaches of Shirasaki on the Ise peninsula,where they've built a summer cottage on the beach. 

It was already heating up outside when they emerged from their cottage at about ten in the morning to set up their yatai for the day.They were dressed in a slimmed down summer version of their okonomiyaki sellers' clothing:Ranma was wearing a sleeveless okonomiyaki sellers' shirt and some shorts;and Ukyou in a sleeveless okonomiyaki sellers' shirt over a swimsuit(sans breast bindings,of course).In fact,it was exactly the same as what she wore previously at the Miss Beachside contest.As soon as they opened up for the day,business picked up very quickly.Among their first customers of the day,in fact were none other than the Godai family:Yusaku,Kyooko,and their daughter Haruka. 

"Good day,Mr. and Mrs.Saotome,"greeted Kyooko. 

"Good day,Godai-san,"replied Ukyou."How have things been for you and your husband?" 

"Excellent.In fact,not only is he enjoying being a nursery school teacher;we're thinking about having another child.By the way,have either of you met our young daughter,Haruka?" 

"No,we haven't.Is that Godai holding her?" 

"Yes,though she's still not old enough to talk yet.Can you please make it a couple of seafood combos?" 

"Sure,"said Ukyou as she began preparing 3 okonomiyaki,one of them heart-shaped(to be consumed by Ranma)in which she wrote "Love,Ucchan" in sauce.As the okonomiyaki were cooking... 

"How's it been,Saotome-kun?,"inquired Godai. 

"Very well,Godai-kun,"replied Ranma."Did you find our summer location O.K.?" 

"Well,we found it faster than the first time we were looking for your Kyoto location;since not only was there a map on the door,but also because we didn't get our directions from that directionally challenged lad named Ryouga Hibiki.BTW,has he ever found his way home yet?" 

"Actually,you may be surprised:Since marrying both Akari Unryuu and Akane Tendou,the latter whom I was once engaged to,he rarely gets lost anymore.In addition,he doesn't get nosebleeds anymore when he sees them both in the raw,even when he sees them playing with each other." 

As Ranma and Godai continued talking,the okonomiyaki were done. 

"Godai darling,they're done,"said Kyooko. 

"See ya later,Saotome-kun,"said Godai as he paid and thanked Ranma. 

"Have a nice day,Godai,"replied Ranma. 

"See ya,Godai-san,"said Ukyou. 

"Arigatou,Saotome-san,"replied Kyooko as she,(Yusaku)Godai,and Haruka laid down on a beach towel and began consuming their okonomiyaki. 

About an hour(and many customers)later,another familiar face showed up at the Saotome okonomiyaki yatai:Tenchi Masaki. 

"Good day,Saotome-kun,"said Tenchi. 

"Good day,Masaki-kun,"replied Ranma."How would you like your okonomiyaki today?" 

"Make it 3 seafood combos,please." 

"Sure.Ryouko and Ayeka fighting again?,"inquired Ranma as he began preparing 4 seafood okonomiyaki,including a heart-shaped one(to be consumed by Ukyou)in which he wrote "I love you,Ucchan" in sauce. 

"As usual,"replied Tenchi."How's married life for you and Ukyou?" 

"It's a far cry from that so called 'engagement' to Akane Tendou.It turned out that the uncute tomboy had been playing dumb about the Ryouga/P-chan matter all along.If only my old man had told me in the first place that Ukyou was a girl so I could have chosen her over okonomiyaki on the spot(instead of my stupid old man pulling another of his food stunts),not only would she not have been abandoned in the first place,but also neither me or my lovely wife wouldn't have gone through the troubles we went through just because my dad had a stomach for a brain.Besides,my wife is much cuter than that uncute tomboy that I was once engaged to."Ranma then took a break from the conversation as he and Ukyou kissed briefly,but passionately.At that moment,Ryouko and Ayeka found Tenchi. 

"Where have you been,darling Tenchi?,"inquired Ryouko. 

"While you and Ayeka were fighting again,I decided to get something to eat,"replied Tenchi."Besides,if you're hungry,I got some okonomiyaki." 

"Lord Tenchi,she started it!,"interrupted Ayeka. 

Eventually,the okonomiyaki were done before Ryouko's and Ayeka's exchange of insults could escalate even further. 

"See ya later,Masaki-kun,"said Ranma. 

"Have a nice day,Saotome-kun,"replied Tenchi as he,Ryouko,and Ayeka began consuming their okonomiyaki. 

One moment later,Ukyou noticed another familiar acquaintance within a distance:Ryuunosuke Fujinami. 

"Ran-chan,Ryuu-chan could be coming here in any moment,"said Ukyou. 

"No problem,my darling Ucchan,"replied Ranma as he wasted little time preparing an extra okonomiyaki for the cross-dresser from Tomobiki which he and Ukyou have known since she attended their wedding. 

A couple of moments later,the normally tomboyish Ryuunosuke,who was wearing a swimsuit sans breast bindings(since her sexist father has been lost for several months,thanks to Ryouga;and was now stranded in the middle of the K Street pedestrian mall in downtown Sacramento, Calfornia,U.S.A.),arrived at the Saotome okonomiyaki cart as the extra okonomiyaki that Ranma was cooking for this occasion had finished. 

"Kon-nichiwa,Saotome-san,"said Ryuunosuke. 

"Kon-nichiwa,Ryuu-chan,"replied Ukyou."You just caught us as we were about to close up for lunch.Luckily,Ran-chan and I saved you an extra okonomiyaki since we knew you were coming." 

"Arigatou,Saotome-san,"thanked Ryuunosuke as she handed Ukyou some money. 

"You're welcome,Ryuu-chan,"replied Ukyou as she handed Ryuunosuke her okonomiyaki."Care to join us?" 

"Sure,"replied Ryuunosuke as she,Ranma,and Ukyou laid down on a large beach towel in which the latter two had set up next to their yatai after closing it up(and taking off their shirts so that Ranma was only wearing shorts and Ukyou a swimsuit).Once settled,the three wasted little time eating up their okonomiyaki. 

A few moments later,after they finished eating up their okonomiyaki... 

"How's married life,Saotome-san?,"inquired Ryuunosuke. 

"Wonderful,Ryuu-chan,"replied Ukyou."I had been dreaming about this for eternally,literally.Besides,I haven't seen you dress like this before.What does your father think of you wearing feminine clothing for a change?" 

"Well,it doesn't look like he'll ever find out,since he's been missing for months.Actually,it's quite a relief that he hasn't been around to make me hide my true gender from the world."She then asked Ranma "Saotome-kun,do you miss Nerima?" 

"Not really,"replied Ranma."In fact,if only my old man told me about Ukyou's true gender in the first place,I wouldn't have chosen okonomiyaki in the first place.In fact my mom finally got pops to apologize to Ucchan and her dad for stealing the cart and leaving my eventual future wife behind."He then turned to his wife and said "Ucchan,don't you wish that summer was year-round instead of just 3 months a year?" 

"Why is that,Ran-chan?,"replied Ukyou. 

"You are the only woman in the world that is kawaii regardless of what you wear,especially when you're wearing a swimsuit." 

Ukyou blushed profusely,then replied "Oh,Ran-chan" as she and her husband Ranma kissed very passionately and deeply.Suddenly,their passionate kiss was interrupted by a tidal wave that splashed them and Ryuunosuke,leaving all 3 very wet. 

Suddenly,Ryuunosuke noticed that Ranma didn't change into a girl like he always did whenever splashed with cool or cold water. 

"Saotome-kun,why didn't you change into a girl when that wave hit you?,"inquired Ryuunosuke. 

"Let's just say I stashed away and saved an extra bottle of Nanniichuan water for emergencies such as my failed wedding to that uncute tomboy Akane Tendou in which that dirty old Happousai drank up all that Nanniichuan water,"replied Ranma."Thankfully,he didn't know about the extra bottle I had saved." 

"Oh,Ran-chan,"said Ukyou."You shouldn't have!" 

"Now I can be a real man for you,darling Ucchan,"replied Ranma as he and Ukyou again kissed very passionately,but briefly before they went back to the yatai(where Ranma put his shirt back on and Ukyou put on the apron that she often wears when operating on the beach)and reopened it. 

"Saotome-san,can I help out for the rest of the day?,"inquired Ryuunosuke."Nodoka-san figured that you could use some help." 

"Why not,"replied Ukyou as she handed Ryuunosuke an extra apron which she put on right away. 

********************************************************************* 

For the rest of the operating day,Ryuunosuke served the customers whenever Ranma and Ukyou took small breaks to passionately kiss each other.Eventually,hours later,it was sunset;which for Ranma and Ukyou also meant closing time.As they packed up the yatai,they thanked Ryuunosuke for her help and handed her about a fourth of the day's profits.Ukyou then took off her apron as she and Ranma took their yatai back to their cottage where Ranma's mom,Nodoka,greeted them while sitting next to a snoring panda. 

"How was it,Ranma?,"inquired Nodoka. 

"As usual,business was great,"replied Ranma."Before Ryuu-chan arrived, the Godai family came by;and a bit later,Tenchi and company came by." 

"Anyway,you got a postcard from Ryouga." 

Ranma kissed his mom and then found the postcard on the coffee table. 

"How are Ryouga-kun and his 2 wives doing,Ran-chan?,"inquired Ukyou. 

"Very fine,"replied Ranma."He just wanted to tell us that both Akane and Akari are pregnant with the trio's first children.In addition, Tsubasa and Konatsu are in the U.S. to make an appearance on some daytime talk show." 

"I'd figure that those 2 drag queens would find true romance with each other.Besides,I'm sweating,Ranchan.The two of us could use a hot bath." 

"Why not,darling?,"replied Ranma as he and Ukyou accompanied each other to their bedroom.Once settled,Ukyou took off Ranma's shirt.He,in return,helped his wife slide her bathing suit from her shoulders;and she pulled it down to her ankles,stepped out of it,and tossed it aside. Ranma then held her close and tried to kiss her when Ukyou said "Let's skip the teasing,Ran-chan you naughty boy,"while tracing her hands down to Ranma's waist and helped him slip out of his shorts. 

"Anything for you,honey,"replied Ranma as he stepped out of his shorts, tossed them aside,and undid the ribbon in his wife's hair as they accompanied each other to the bathroom,holding hands and admiring each other's nude bodies on the way.Upon arrival in the bathroom,they stepped into the bath and sat in it together so that their bodies below their shoulders were completely under water.As they soaked in the hot water... 

"Ran-chan...,"said Ukyou. 

"Yes,Ucchan?,"replied Ranma. 

"You may now be 100% male and I may be a tomboy,but you make me feel like a natural woman." 

Ranma blushed profusely,then replied "Arigatou,Ucchan" as he and his wife engaged in a very passionate kiss. 

**Music:"Lum's Love Song,"from the anime series Urusei Yatsura** 

******************************************************************* 

Meanwhile,at the corner of Seventh at K streets in downtown Sacramento... 

"Do you know where Tomobiki-cho is?,"Mr.Fujinami asked a Japanese tourist who was waiting for a local bus. 

"Never heard of it,"the tourist replied."You've probably been watching and/or reading too much Urusei Yatsura.Try the comic store across the street.If you live in Tomobiki-cho,the nearest Japanese consulate is in San Francisco.There's a bus station a block down from here." 

"Arigatou,"replied Mr.Fujinami as he walked to the Greyhound station. 

THE END 

******************************************************************* 

AUTHOR'S NOTES:As you may know,this latest fanfic of mine was at least partially inspired by an episode very late in the Nettouhen series that features a swimsuit contest(Miss Beachside)between Ranma's 4 fiancees.Of course,Ukyou is the only Ranma 1/2 lady who is kawaii in either boy's or girl's clothing.But I must admit,when she's wearing a bathing suit,even if she was in a group picture where everyone was in beach attire(there are a fair number of such pictures in just about every other Ranma 1/2 fan page),the only one that comes even close to Ukyou's good looks is Shampoo.Even if both Akane was wearing a bathing suit and Ukyou her boy's school uniform(as is the case in another not-yet-available-in-English episode in which the principal tries to teach Akane to swim),Akane STILL hasn't a fraction of Ukyou's good looks(no offense intended to Akanites).Of course,looks aren't the principal reason for my choice of Ranma fiancee:IMHO,her only 2 compatible choices for romance are Ranma and Ryouga.Pairing her with another guy(particularly Konatsu)is an even far bigger no-no than Kunou/Kodachi(which is a big no-no itself because it's an incest pairing).Besides,I just can't imagine her without her beloved "Ran-chan."As you may know,I live in the Sacramento,California region. Originally,I intended to have Ryuunosuke's father lost in the Amazon rain forest.However,when I was almost done writing this fic,my sister and a friend of hers went to go see "Princess Mononoke,"but not before getting lost in the middle of downtown Sacramento(several miles from the theater showing that movie,in fact)on the way.No,I wasn't making fun of Urusei Yatsura in the last part of the fic.I was just making fun of Ryuunosuke's father which reminds me of Genma. 

Excluding flames,C&C are welcome. 

You can find more Ranma and Ukyou fanfics(by myself and other authors) on my page(the cabernet sauvignon of Ranma romance pages)devoted to the Tamahome/Miaka of Rumiko Takahashi fandom(seriously). 

Mike Rhea Webmaster of The Ranma and Ukyou Pages! http://rei.animenetwork.com/ranchan/ 

"Besides,since you're so weak,you can't possibly take over the Tendou Doujou!Meaning nobody'll care about your engagement to Akane."- Ukyou Kuonji,Ranma graphic novel #11,part 7:"The World's Weakest Man" 


End file.
